1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a repair circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may detect a cell in which a fail has occurred (hereinafter, referred to as a “failed cell”), through a test.
In the operation of a semiconductor circuit, in the case where an address provided from an exterior is an address for accessing a failed cell, an access is made not to the failed cell but to a redundant memory cell (hereinafter, referred to as a “redundant cell”) allocated to the failed cell, which may be referred to as a repair operation.
An address information for accessing a failed cell may be referred to as a failed address information.
The failed address information may be stored in a fuse set.
A circuit design for processing a fuse information, that is, a failed address information stored in a fuse set, to be used in a repair operation, and a time required to process the failed address information may serve as important factors that influences the operational performance of a semiconductor apparatus.